


Old friends

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: With the encouragement of his brother and a sweet house elf, Newt is finally able to rekindle an old friendship.





	

“Are you alright there Millie ?’ Newt asked the slight house elf, that he had known since he was a boy, holding a tray laden with bite sized food above her bat like ears. “here let me take this’, he tried to lighten her load, but would she hell let the tray go, ‘no master newt, Millie  must hand out the food, you must chat and drink and eat. Master newt deserves it.’ She tried to persuade him, ‘please Millie , I’m losing my mind, just let me hand things out, you can go to the kitchen and prepare for tomorrow. how does that sound?’ newt was almost begging the petite creature. His parents would have get together like this a few times each year, and he always left feeling utterly exhausted. “Millie hopes that master newt doesn’t use those eyes on ladies very often, he will break hearts’ Newt chuckled as the house elf allowed him to take the tray from her, before she scurried back into the kitchen, to get a head start on the chores for tomorrow.

Newt felt a bit more at ease, now that he had something to occupy him, it also meant that he didn’t have to stay and chat for long.

Before too long, his tray was empty, with his task complete, he went back to the edge of the room, trying desperately to blend in with the wall paper. Clearly his attempts were failing as his elder brother came and clapped him on the shoulder. He was about the same height as newt, maybe an inch or so shorter, but he had broad shoulders and a far stockier build. With dark hair to match his deep blue eyes. They talked for a while, catching up on what the other had been up to, until Thesesus noticed that Newt wasn’t paying attention anymore, he followed his gaze and landed on a beautiful young lady, a smirk grew on his face. “well little brother, whose the pretty little thing?’ Newt brought his attention back to Thesesus, realising that he was staring, he cleared his throat, ‘what do you mean? It’s y/n, you’ve known her since you were seven’ newt informed him incredulously. Her parents were old friends of the family, she was a few years younger than newt, but they had always been friendly.

“bugger, that’s y/n? She grew up well didn’t she’ Newt didn’t like the way his brother was looking at her, he cleared his throat once more, not wanting to make a scene. When that didn’t stop him, newt could feel himself growing warm, ‘Thesesus.’ He barked and  gave his brother warning look, ‘sorry Newt, I know you always had a bit of a fancy for her, but look at her, she’s grown quite lovely’ he said apologetically, ‘she was always lovely, far more than lovely’  newt smiled fondly. She must have felt his gaze, as she turned to give him a little wave along with a familiar smile.

“that’s it, you’re going over’ Thesesus pushed him, ‘no, no I don’t think that’s really necessary, look she’s talking to somebody already, and We haven’t seen each  other in such a long time.’ Newt stressed as his brother continued to escort him to the young lady, ‘well then, you’ll have plenty to catch up on, say hello from me, would you.’ He whispered into Newt’s ear before disappearing back into the crowd.

Newt silently seethed at his brother, he meant well really, he just wanted Newt to be happy, but he went about it like a bull in a bloody china shop.

“Newton? Newt is it really you?’ her curious, hopeful voice pulled him from his thoughts. He gave her a lopsided smile along with a nod, before she wrapped her arms around his waist, slightly taken off guard, it took newt a moment to react. He enveloped her in a warm hug, much like the one that they shared the last time he had seen her, as she waved him off on his first adventure, case a bit less worn, his journals pages fresh and empty. He smiled into her hair, at the fond memory.

He didn’t want to get his hopes up to high, after all he had been gone for a fair few months, any number of things could have happened in that time. The way she was holding him, clinging to the back of his jacket, so he might never leave her again, he couldn’t stop the glimmer of hope shining through his slightly cracked heart.

She eventually pulled away, letting his jacket go. “sorry, I missed you’ she gave him a watery smile, ‘Merlin, don’t cry, I thought you would be happy to see me’ Newt joked lightly as he brushed her tears away, ‘would you like to go into the kitchen? Like we used to.’ She nodded as she took his arm and he lead her through into the kitchen, where they had spent many of these dinner parties hiding under the scrubbed wooden table, seeking refuge with the house elves.

“I don’t think you’ll fit under the table anymore.’ She joked, ‘I’m sure you will though, dinky’ he teased back lightly, she gave him a slight smack on his arm. He chuckled as he pulled a chair out for her to sit.

They chatted like old friends, catching up with each other, Newt telling her his tales of his months of travel, while she told him of her career now that she was out of Hogwarts. While Millie made you both a pot of tea and a never ending supply of biscuits, ‘mm Millie, this shortbread is amazing, you’ve really out done yourself’, She praised the blushing house elf, as Millie poured Newt another cup of tea, despite his insistence that he was more than happy to do it himself.

“Millie thinks that master Newt needs to tell miss y/l/n,’ she whispered in his ear. He could feel his face flushing red, at her comment, heavens to Helga, he was so obvious even sweet little Millie had noticed.

He almost lunged for her small hand resting on the table, by her tea cup, he mumbled an apology, good start. He glanced to Millie, who gave him an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath and threaded his fingers with hers, his mind had often wandered to what he would say if he was ever given this opportunity, but now that he was finally here, it didn’t matter what he said or how he said it, it would never be enough.

Full of determination, he kept her hand clasped in his, as he stood and made his way around the table, next to wear she sat. He knelt on the cool stone floor of the kitchen, his face level with hers. He tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear, away from her beautiful face, he ran his long fingers back across her blushing cheek, and dared to ghost over her soft lips. She kissed his fingertips as they lingered, she gave him a slightly cheeky flirtatious smile. That was the last push that he needed, he brought his lips to hers, but stopped just short of those plump delicious looking lips, ‘are you sure?’ he whispered, his breath surely tickling at her skin. She gave a small nod before finally closing the gap between them.

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fiddlesticksimagines> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences

Master list

<http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist>


End file.
